The use of optical glass fiber waveguides as a desired means for transmitting data has continued to grow in popularity. Fiber optic linkages have a very high information carrying capacity for their relatively small cross-sectional size, particularly in comparison to metal conductor wires.
Typical data transmission systems and lines employ great numbers of these glass fiber waveguides bundled into relatively small spaces. But since they are virtually identical in appearance, it is practically impossible to properly interconnect and splice these waveguides together without some assistance in their identification.
A desired manner of such identification is disclosed in commonly owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 582,091 filed Feb. 21, 1984, which deals with providing color coded optical fiber waveguides. As discussed therein, the waveguides are color coded such as in accordance with the standard telecommunication code as metal conductor wires typically are so as to provide ready and sure identification. This color coding is accomplished by applying a relatively thin and uniform coating of colored ink on the waveguides. The ink is preferably a viscous ultraviolet curable ink which is capable of being applied in very precise amounts.
Conventional apparatus, however, is not capable of applying the ink in a desired manner. It has been therefore necessary to develop apparatus that can accomplish this.